Having current weather information is imperative for flight safety. Improved weather gathering systems allow for the sharing of real-time weather data as detected by an onboard weather sensors, e.g. onboard weather radar, to a ground center. This weather data may get processed (applying data fusion & prediction algorithms) and unified with other weather data at the ground station. This unified weather data may be up-linked to a subscribed aircraft (further referred as consumer aircraft). Hence, this system allows for the gathering and collating of weather information from a plurality of resources. In many systems, the request for aeronautical weather observation is initiated from the ground (e.g. periodic communication scheme of AMDAR or Mode-S Enhanced Surveillance (EHS)) in a periodic basis and in response, an onboard weather sensor sends the applicable weather data that has been requested. This data gets processed on the ground and further gets up-linked to the consumer aircraft where it is displayed on cockpit displays, electronic flight bag or tablet computer as an overlay.